Genetic Revolution
by Xen
Summary: Next in my genetic series. Ash is in the pokemon league, but how long before can he go before he's found out?
1. GR Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Revolution part 1  
By Xen  
  
Jessie woke James form his bed. After there transformation, their lives have changed a lot. They gave up team rocket and now lived as assistants/subjects for Bill the researcher of the lighthouse, which is they now, live as well. For staying at Bill's light house they food and shelter and in payment allowing them to revert to their pokemon selves and Bill would study them. "Come on James. It's your turn to the sweeping."  
"Just a few more minutes. I'm sleepily." James said though his pillow.  
"I said. WAKE UP!" James jumped form the bed. "Good your awake. Now get to work." James got dressed and went to get the broom. Jessie then went into the kitchen to clean the dishes form this mornings breakfast. After she finished she went to the lab where Bill and James where waiting.  
"Just in time I see. I'll go get your pills." It had taken a while, but Bill was able to transfer the formula into a pill, Although it took many trials for the process to work. Bill came back shortly and handed Jessie and James their pills. Each pill was colored to their element with Jessie's red and James green.  
"Say Bill did Prof. Oak get the pill formula for the others." James asked.  
"Oh that he did James, but we can't test them till Ash and Misty come back form the pokemon league games. However I fear that they don't get discovered." Other then having to take the formula every forty-eight hours, they discovered that a lot stress or experiencing a lot of emotions at once could send the transformation in progress. Little did they know that was going to become the least of their worries.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Ash. It's time to take your medication." Brock said pulling out the needle.  
"Ok. I'm just feeding my pokemon." Ash came in the room shortly. "Ok but make it quick, I match in a hour." Ash had currently won his first three matches (same as the series.) In addition, his fourth round match in the grass field was coming up.  
"Don't worry it will only be a sec." Brock said as he injected Ash. "There that should last for a while."  
"I can't wait till Prof. Oak gives us this new treatment. I'm sick of these shots." Misty said rolling up her shirt to cover up the marks.  
"I know. It makes me kind of nervous too."  
"What do you mean Brock?"  
"Well if someone finds these needles or a canister of your serum, they could kick Ash out with the suspicion of drugs. Also they would suspend of our licenses and take our pokemon away."  
"Well I hope they don't find out."  
------------------------------------------------  
"But why do you need these shards boss. Theze is useless since the stones lost their power. They can't evolve nothing." Meowth said to Giovanni as they walked down the hall.  
"But that where your wrong Meowth. They still can serve a use to me."  
"But how?"  
"Interesting on how you ask now? I was just about to show you your new partners."  
"New partners? But aren't Jessie and James my partners."  
"Not any more. They are now a threat to me and must be eliminated."  
"But why boss, they aint a threat. They can't do anything right."  
"But, they are a treat none the less. We don't know where they could be, which is a treat in itself but also if what you say about the pokemon selves are true, then that makes all the more dangerous." They enter a lab filled with tubes and scientific equipment.  
"So who are my new partners."  
"I think you know them already." Giovanni stopped in front of two large casing tubes filled with a strange liquid. The figures inside where hooked on to breathing machines and strange ring of metal where attached around there necks.  
"Butch and Cassidy. But how did they get out."  
"I let them out. They can still serve a great use to me still." Giovanni turned to face a lab worker. "Are the devices ready."  
"Yes sir. We a wait your order."  
"Well then being the process. Come Meowth."  
"What are you going to them boss?"  
"Simple. They're going to be my new pokemon." Giovanni grabbed a remote and pushed a button on it. The machines started up and light developed with the tubes. Soon the light blinded the entire room and the only that could be heard was an inhuman scream.  
To be continued....  
I know this is short, but I think it's best if this story starts out slow then builds up as it goes along. So, stay tuned for the next part of Genetic Revolution.   
  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  



	2. GR Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Revolution part 2  
By Xen  
  
Note: I'm starting on the fourth round match and matches 1-3 were the same as the show.  
  
"Hi I'm Fred Highman and Ladies and Gentlemen, what a day this has been. Today was the final day of the beginners round of the league tournament and what day it was today. We have some fine matches today, once again proving the incredible talent these trainer have. With me now is Jim Cross with special commentary on today's match."  
"And what a day this was. These trainers that won today should feel proud that they made it this far into the league, but there journey is still long if they want to be champion of the pokemon league. Lets start with the winner of our first match, Gray Oak form the town of pallet Vs Melissa Stone form Saffron City had a incredible match today especially when Gary Oak won just when it looked like defeat."  
"And let's take a look of that in match." They turn around to face the screen where video footage displays. The video shows the Match between Gary's Nidoking and Melissa's Golem. Golem grabs Nidoking by the horn.  
"Golem Seismic toss." Melissa yells. Golem lifts its opponent into the air and both take to the air. But just as Golem was about to toss Nidoking, Nidoking grabs Golem's arm and flips it around. The two pokemon crash to the ground causing a huge dust cloud. The dust settles and Golem is knockout under Nidoking.  
"The match goes to Gray Oak. Gray Oak wins." The referee says raising the red flag. The scene goes back to the two commentaries.  
"What a incredible win by Gray Oak. I feel this kid might go all the way."  
"Now we go to or second match, Ash Ketchum also form the town of pallet Vs Jeanette Fisher and this was another incredibly close match."  
"I can't agree with you more Jim. Let's go to the tape." They turn around and the screen shows the grass field with Ash and Jeanette battling.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hang in there Pikachu." Pikachu attacked Bellsprout with a fury of punches and kicks. Bellsprout skillfully avoided all the attacks. Meanwhile as Ash kept looking on his emotions started taking there toll. Ash's eyes started surged with pain that Ash lost focus.  
Guessing that his formula was wearing off, he took out a pair of sunglasses that he bought on the way here in case something like this would happen. Although by the time Ash finished donning his sunglasses, Bellsprout defeated Pikachu.  
"Oh no Pikachu." Ash ran across the field to pick his friend up.  
"It looks like Ash isn't doing so good." Misty said to Brock.  
"But we also have another problem. Look at Ash." Misty looked at Ash holding Pikachu and noticed something.  
"Oh no the medicine is wearing off. But he took it only a few hours ago."  
"It the battles intensity. He's been worrying some much through this battle that it trigged his transformations."  
"I don't care how this match turns out. We have to get him out of there."  
"But, we have to wait till the mach is over. If he leaves now, Ash will be disqualified."  
"Sorry where late." A voice said.  
"Ah Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak! What are you doing here?"  
"Well we came to see Ash perform." Prof. Oak sat down next to Brock. "And I also have the pills Bill created. I guess Ash is going to need them now." Prof. Oak whispered to Brock.  
"Yeah the heat of the match trigged it." Brock said back.  
"I wonder what pokemon Ash would be using next?" Ash's mom said unknowing of her sons condition.  
"I wish I could find out, but I just remembered I left something behind that forgot." Brock said as he left the others.  
"Well that Bellsprout is very though." Ash reached for a pokeball.  
"I choose you!" Ash threw the pokeball and Muk emerged. Jeanette gave a look of shock.  
"Bellsprout high jump kick!" Bellsprout executed the kick hitting Muk straight on in the chest. However, do to Muk's sludge body the attack bounced off. Bellsprout unleashed attack after attack each one not effecting Muk in the slightest.  
"Muk body slam." Ash commanded. Muk slam itself it to Bellsprout smothering the plant pokemon. A few seconds later Muk got off of Bellsprout and the referee went to check on it. Seeing the Bellsprout knockout the referee declared Ash the winner. Ash quickly picked up Pikachu, returned Muk and left the field as quick as he could.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
"What a exciting match. Just when Ash Ketchum looked down and out, he made a comeback thus winning the match and allowing him to move further into the league games."  
"And that it is. After the break will take a look at the other matches that took place today." Fred said. Gary Oak turned off the TV and stared at the blank set.  
"What is it Gary? Is something wrong?" One of the cheerleaders asked.  
"I don't know, but there was something strange about that fight. After he fights Ash would go in front of the cameras to say something stupid, but he ran out just after he won. And, why was he wearing sunglasses all of a sudden. Something is going and I'm going to find out."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are they ready?" Giovanni asked a scientist.  
"They are ready at your command sir."  
"Excellent. Prepare them for their trail run."  
"And what would that be sir."  
"Well there going to take a trip to a lighthouse."  
To be continued....  
Will Gray find out? Will Mrs. Ketchum find out? What going to happen to the lighthouse? Find out in Genetic Revolution part 3.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	3. GR Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Revolution part 3  
By Xen  
  
"Hey Brock can you hurry up, my mom could be here any moment." Ash said waiting for Brock to prepare the needle.  
"No need to rush. Misty and Prof. Oak should be delaying her."  
"Then you don't know my mom." Scene changes to one of Misty and Prof. Oak trying to divert Ash's mom.  
"What wrong with Ash, I know something is wrong. I can feel it. Your keeping him away form me. Why?"  
"Where not doing any of the sorts. We just want to show you around."  
"Oh look a there a shop. Why don't we check it out?"  
"Um, well okay." Prof. Oak and Misty sweatdropped.  
"I just know that my mom is coming any moment now."  
"Oh look at these cute tee shirts. And look at this little figurine, Ash would love it. Oh look at that."  
"Wow, this job is easier then I thought." Misty said.  
"Yes, I thought we would though time on hands while they Ash get prepared, but it doesn't seem so." Prof. Oak and Misty watched as Mrs. Ketchum went back and forth though the shop. Shortly Ash and Brock showed up.  
"So, did my mom cause any trouble for you."  
"No. In fact she still is in the store."  
"Well we better get her out before she buys the store." Everyone enters the store, not noticing Gary Oak watching them form a distance.  
'Your hiding something Ash, I know it. In addition, when I find out, I 'll be the greatest trainer form Pallet and you will be nothing.'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok Scorch, let's try again and please hit the target this time." Bill said to Jessie's alternate form. Bill and Scorch were in the garden with a target across form Scorch. One could suppose that a target practice session was occurring, but form Bill's somewhat burnt outfit you could tell that it wasn't going well. "You're not going to master your special move if you don't practice it."  
"Well it's not that easy. I can't aim with my head down."  
"That's why you must learn to use to properly. James learned to control his move and so can you."  
"James only has to point his arm. He doesn't have to twist his head around. But, ok here goes. Fire mane." Scorch tossed her head around, her fierily hair growing longer with each turn. When it became long enough, she tossed her mane towards the target. The fire tip for her mane slashed across the target leaving a burn mark on it. I did it. I hit the target."  
"Yes, but next time watch more careful where you're aiming." Bill pointed to the large smoking burn mark across his shirt.  
"Sorry. Does this mean more practice." Bill nodded and Scorch resumed her stance.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
James was finishing up on the dishes when he heard an explosion. 'It must be Jessie practicing.' Suddenly a thought went trough his head. 'Wait. That explosion sounded like it came form the lab. I better go check this out.' James rushes out of the kitchen only to bump into Bill and Scorch.  
"Oh James your here. We better hurry. Someone broke into the lab." The three ran into the lab where three figures wearing robes where waiting for them. The shortest one talked first.  
"Greetings Bill. Our boss requests your presence."  
"Who are you guys?"  
"To infect the world with devastation!"  
"To blight all people in every nation!"  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
"Cassidy!"  
"Butch!"  
"We're Team Rocket, circling earth day and night!"  
"Surrender to us new or you'll surely lose the fight!"  
"Meowth that's Right!"  
"What happened to you guys?" James said as he enters the room. Cassidy had looked much like she did before, but her skin and hair became a pale icy blue and her eyes appeared void of emotion. Butch's body was much thinner and his hands only had three fingers on them. Also his head appeared larger, but one would guess that because his body became much thinner. Another thing they noticed was that   
"Well if it isn't the traitors."  
"Meowth! How dare you talk to us like that!"  
"I wasn't the one that left the team. But, we aint here to discuss that. Hand over bill and no one gets hurt."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Then that's too bad. Iceidy freeze them in place."  
"Yes master." Beams of ices flew form her hands freezing all that they touched. Everyone avoid the beams, but struck Bill's legs freezing him to the ground.  
"Good now. Psytch grab him." Butch's eyes glowed and Bill was lifted off the floor.  
"Oh no you don't." Scorch unleashed a wave of flames at the rockets. Iceidy created an ice wave canceling the flames. Psytch created a bright flare and the four were gone.  
"Were did they go?" Jessie asked.  
"I don't know. What are we going to do? And how did they get those powers."  
"I think we should go find Prof. Oak."  
"But he's at the league games, checking on Ash and Misty. If we go there were going to be spotted and asserted. Or worse."  
"But if we don't there going to get the Professor, then where would we be. We don't know how to make these pills. Anyway Ash is the only one that could stop them."  
"Why him?"  
"Well he foiled all our plans when we where in team rocket, so he can foil them again."  
"I guess we got no other choice. But how are we going to get to there. We don't have a car and the nearest town is miles away."  
"No but we still have another way."  
--------------------------------------  
"Boss this is Meowth. We got Bill." Meowth said the image of the boss on the communicator.  
"Excellent. I hope the operation went smoothly."  
"We run in to the traitor. It appeared that..."  
"Are they still alive."  
"Yes."  
"Why have you not eliminated them."  
"We thought."  
"Your not here to think, your here to do what I say." Meowth cowered in front of the boss.  
"Yes sir."  
"Well bring the captive here and for further institutions."  
"Yes boss. Right away."  
------------------------------------  
Giovanni thought in chair after Meowth gave his report. "That fool. Meowth has no idea on what he's done. Now I must speed up the plan." Giovanni petted the Persian on his lap. "What am I worrying about. Those two idiots can't stop my plans now, but they still are a threat. Who knows what those trouble those two could cause. Moreover, a threat like them could become my downfall. Jessie and James must live a moment longer. Am I right Persian?" Persian purred gently in his master lap.  
To be continued....  
How are Jessie and James going to get to the league games? Can they reach the plateau in time? What is Giovanni's plan? Stay tuned for the next part of Genetic Revolution.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	4. GR Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Revolution part 4:  
By Xen  
  
"Nice of you to come to me so willingly."  
"YYYou won't get away with tttthis Giovanni." The half-frozen Bill said.  
"But seems that I have."  
"JJJJJessie and James will stttop you."  
"Those two? I hardy doubt that. They couldn't capture a Pikachu, let alone overthrow an empire."  
"Bbbbut, you know that they are a threat to yourrrr power. I know because I'm the one that created their power and now you wish me to create a pokemon arrrmy for you."  
"I see there is no slack form you. Yes, that is what I want form you. Either you create for me such a machine or you will become an ice block."  
"I would nnnnnnever build such a device. I rather die."  
"I could make that happen too." Giovanni made a cold smile. "Iceidy freeze up to neck.   
I suggest you think about it Bill or the next we meet, you'll be a goner." Iceidy pointed a hand at Bill and froze more of his body. Bills scream form the pain went unanswered. "Remember you have till tomorrow."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe that were doing this." James said, as he looked down form the balloon. "What if we get spotted?"  
"Where not going to be spotted if you don't keep quiet."  
"But Jessie."  
"But nothing. This the only mode of transport we have that could get us to the league games fast enough."  
"Couldn't we steal a car or ride a train."  
"If we stole a car, they would spot it and the trains don't go there."  
"But we could of at least called and told them we where coming."  
"And what if some else answered the phone, they would know us for sure. Besides we don't their number."  
"Oh. I just hope that we get there in time."  
"I hope so too James."  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
'Cassidy. Can you hear me.' Butch called to Cassidy's mind.  
'Psytch? Where are you?'  
'I'm in a tube. I'm talking to you though my mind.'  
'I see.'  
'Cassidy we have to get out of here.'  
'Why'  
'Look at what they did to you. Look at what they did to me. They made us freaks. I say we bust out of here and reek some havoc.'  
'I don't care. I don't mind my new body.'  
'What are you talking about. They turned us into pokemon. There just using us as pawns. Doesn't that even anger you.'  
'No it doesn't. I can think clearly now. I see that there is nothing we could do that would result with us getting killed. We should stay.'  
'What have they done to her?' Butch thought to himself. 'Cassidy would normally we furious about us being used, yet she is completely clam. Too clam." He redirected his thought to Cassidy again. 'Cassidy what do mean you think clearly now.'  
'Since my transformation, I have felt a great relief in my sole. I have lost my emotions and I don't regret it.'  
'So you can't feel anything now. Not even about what you feel for me?'  
'I don't know. I know that I once liked you, but now I don't know. I'm get confused.' Butch heard her mind scream in pain.  
'Cassidy?'  
'...'  
'Can you hear me?'  
'Cassidy no longer lives. I am Iceidy. You are Psytch. We serve Giovanni. That is all we need to know.'  
'No. Your Cassidy. Can't you remember? Can't you feel anything.'  
'I am Iceidy. I serve Giovanni.'  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Ash walked into the living room to see Prof. Oak hanging up the phone. Ash caught the worried look on his face. "Say what's wrong Professor Oak?"  
"Oh Ash. I was expecting a call form Bill a bit earlier, but he hasn't called. Also, when I called the lighthouse, no one answered. I hope there all right."  
"Don't worry Professor Oak. Maybe they just training outside and forgot about calling you."  
"If it was only that. Remember Ash, Jessie and James quit team rocket. And in an organization like team rocket, members don't just quit for no reason."  
"But I thought that no one knew about where there location?"  
"I thought that too, but something like team rocket has eyes and ears everywhere. They're even in the pokemon league. That's why we really must keep your transformation a secret. If the league found out, then so would team rocket. And if the league doesn't capture you, team rocket will."  
"I understand Professor Oak. But it pains that I can't tell my mom about this."  
"I told Ash you can't tell her. Not because the league might find out, but it will break her heart. Ever since you father died, you have been her number one concern. It took a lot out of her when you left on your pokemon journey. If she finds out that her son is no longer human, It would push her over the edge."  
"I understand that too, but it just feels wrong."  
"I know it does, but in life you have to do things that are wrong to protect others."  
"Like how you risk your career on keeping us secret."  
"Exactly. However, let us forget about this. I think your mom has finished dinner and you better do some training for the fifth round. Remember it starts tomorrow."  
"Ok professor Oak." As Ash and Professor Oak walked out of the room, they didn't notice a set of eyes watching them.  
-------------------------------------------  
"Did you find out anything?"  
"No Gary. They had their windows closed and I couldn't hear anything they said." Amy Gary's cheerleader said.  
"My grandfather is involved in this somehow, so it's got to be big. But what could it be. Did he kill someone? Capture a very rare pokemon" I have to know!"  
"Maybe you could ask."  
"They wouldn't tell if I did. And who asked you? Go practice your cheers for when I become pokemon master."  
"Yes Gary." Amy left the room to join the other cheerleaders.  
"I will find out what you did Ash Ketchum and when I do I'll will be supreme."  
To be continued....  
Can Jessie and James make it in time? Does any one think Gary will ever find out? Only I know, I aint telling.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	5. GR Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Revolution part 5:  
By Xen  
  
"Okay we landed." Jessie got out of the balloon and tied it down.  
"Do think anyone saw us?"  
"No, I don't think so. The stadium is a few miles off, and not many people would be around here."  
"So what disguises will we wear?"  
"I don't know. What do we got?" James took out a trunk and opened it.  
"We have some officer Jenny outfits."  
"No, the place is crawling with them. We would get caught if we wore that."  
"How about the nurse Joy outfits?"  
"No. That would be the same thing."  
"How about the baseballs outfits?"  
"It's not baseball season."  
"How about our rock outfits?"  
"We don't have enough hair gel."  
"OK, how about this."  
"OK that good. Lets go."  
------------------------------------------------  
"Meowth do you understand your mission?" Giovanni said, sitting form his desk.  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. I expect you back in three days."  
"Yes sir."  
"Remember, I expect you to complete at least one of your objectives."  
"I will not fail you boss."  
"You better not."  
--------------------------------------------  
"Still no news form Bill, Prof. Oak?" Ash asked. Ash, Misty, and Brock just came back form Ash's five round match.  
"No I afraid not Ash. By the way how did your match go?"  
"The battle was hard, but I beat that other trainer."  
"Yeah, Ash did pretty good." Brock said.  
"Pretty good? I creamed him."  
"But who would have guessed there would be another trainer with a Pikachu here."  
"But that was no match for Pikachu. Right Pikachu?"  
"Pika!"  
"Do you think something happened to Bill?" Brock asked.  
"I think so. I called the police and asked if they could check the lighthouse out. I should be getting a call any moment now." Just then, the phone rang. "That must be them." Prof. Oak picked up the phone. "I see... Ah ha...Really... Thank you." He hung up.  
"So, is there a problem?" Misty asked.  
"They found the place deserted."  
"Was the place robbed?"  
"No. Nothing was appeared to be missing, but in the lab they found a wall blown open and most of the floor was covered in ice."  
"Ice? That's odd."  
"That's why I'm worried Ash. Something happened to them, but what could have happened."  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
"I wonder who could that be?" Ash opened the door and two pizza delivery people came inside. "Did anyone order pizza?"  
"It's us." Jessie and James removed their hats.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"And what happened to Bill? Is he OK?" Jessie and James lowered their heads.  
"Were sorry. We tried to stop them, but they took him." James said.  
"Who took him?" Prof. Oak asked.  
"Team rocket did."  
"How come you couldn't stop them?"  
"Because, team rocket has people like us."  
"Like us?" Misty said. "You mean team rocket is creating people with pokemon abilities?"  
"This is what I feared. I think they'll be after me next."  
"What makes you think they would be after you Prof. Oak?" Ash asked.  
"They probably think that I know how to create more genetic pokemon. But I don't. Bill is the only one that knew on how to create his genetic recombination machine. Knowing him he would never tell and that means..."  
"They killed him." Jessie said.  
"I didn't think they would do such things."  
"But if Bill didn't create the machine, how did they create genetic pokemon?"  
"It was Butch and Cassidy. Cassidy has some kind of ice power."  
"That explains the lab." Brock said.  
"But what about Butch? Didn't he have some sort of power."  
"None that we could see. But Bill did levitate before they vanished."  
"And Butch appeared much thinner then before."  
"That sounds like Butch has become a psychic type pokemon. So Cassidy is an ice type and Butch a psychic. Brock I think you're in danger too."  
"Me? How?"  
"Butch and Cassidy where with you and the others when the others became pokemon. They must of found a way to infuse someone with a certain type of pokemon, but it will probably only work on someone that has been already transformed. Remember Brock you are a pokemon, but you have a human form with no powers."  
"So they would be after you and Brock."  
"But they wouldn't attack us during the league games."  
"Actually that might be the time they'll most likely strike."  
"But won't people notice them if they attack?"  
"Yes they would, but then people would notice you four when you attack back. If they attack now none of you would be able to transform in your pokemon selves without revealing yourself."  
"What can we do? We can't fight back and we can't tell anyone with exposing ourselves." Misty said.  
"That is true, but there might have a plan. Jessie would team rocket assume that you would come to me."  
"I think they would."  
"And did anyone notice you on your way here."  
"None that we noticed. That's why we have these disguises on."  
"That's good. Did anyone see you enter here."  
"Well I think I saw some pompoms by the bushes outside the door." James said.  
"Pompoms? Why would there be pompoms by the bushes?" Prof. Oak thought for minute.  
"I think Gray might be spying on Ash."  
"Gary! Why would he be spying on me?"  
"Don't you get it Ash! Gary is spying on us, because he want to find the skeletons in your closet."  
"But, I don't have any skeletons in my closet. I guess I'm in the clear then." Everyone sweatdropped.  
"No Ash. That's not it. Gary is trying to find something to use as blackmail." Brock explained.  
"But why would he want to do that."  
"Gary is getting very desperate to win the pokemon league. He wants you out because he feels that you are a threat to his success."  
"So I'm a threat to him. I hope they didn't hear any of this."  
"No the windows are shut and it looks like who ever was watching is gone now. But Prof. Oak you said you had a plan?"  
"I did. Thanks for reminding me. We will act like everything is normal while Jessie and James revert to their pokemon forms and hopefully they stay hidden long enough so that when team rocket attacks, we will be somewhat prepared."  
"Well my mom isn't around, but what are we going to say about Jessie and James when they she comes back? It's not going to be easy hiding someone with flaming hair."  
"Well we brought with us the formulas Bill made for us, including the speed elixir. We can hide out in the woods and when we have to, we will be there in a flash." Jessie said.  
"We been training a lot and we know are own moves very well." James said.  
"OK then. I suggest you two starting hide, since you been in here long enough. And when you leave look out for Gary's cheerleaders."  
"OK we will."  
"You can count on us." Jessie and James put their hats back on and left. Misty turned to Brock.  
"I can't believe that we would ever put our lives to those two."  
"Well, there are only hope. I just hope that they don't have do anything."  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	6. GR Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Revolution part 6  
By Xen  
  
"Getting ready for your league match tomorrow Ash?" Brock asked.  
"That and I'm preparing for when team rocket attacks."  
"Now what did Prof. Oak tell you? You should be focusing on your match. Jessie and James should be able to take care of the situation."  
"I know but until they get there, what are we going to do. I want my pokemon to be ready for the match and for any surprises."  
"That's a good Ash, but you should really focus more on the match. Misty and me should use our pokemon. They should do good enough till Jessie and James arrive."  
"Well ok. But I want to see you guys to be ready too. We don't know what there going to do."  
"But we also have our plan, that they don't know about."  
"True."  
"Say Ash, do you know who you're fighting against?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah I found out this mourning. Some girl called Hilda or something."  
"Ash you don't who your fighting, do you?"  
"I know its some girl. Don't worry I'll defeat who ever it is."  
"Well I want you should focus on you match. I'll ask Misty to find out more about your opponent when she goes out shopping with your mother later."  
"Fine. But tell her to watch out for Gary too."  
"She already knows to watch out for Gary and his cheerleaders. Why do think we put that trap near the bushes."  
"Like a hole is going to stop them. You guys have been talking too many lessons form Jessie and James."  
"It was their idea."  
"I just don't think that it could work. You would have pretty dumb to fall for that trick." Just then they heard a loud scream.  
"I think we found the dumb one." Ash and Brock went out side to the trap by the window. However, when they got there all they found was one pompom and a shoe.  
"Darn, she got away." Brock picked up the shoe and began to fondle it.  
"Ah Brock? What are doing?"  
"That think that this precious shoe was worn by one those cheerleaders. I'll build a shine to this shoe."  
"But you don't which one it belongs to. Besides, they're helping Gary who is trying to get me out of league though blackmail!"  
"But it smells so sweet. I must keep it. Maybe if I return it she'll marry me."  
"I give up. I'm going to finish training Brock. Ok?" Brock continued to cuddle the shoe. Ash went back inside.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Emily entered inside Gary room. "Your back early. I assume you found something. And why is one of shoes missing?"  
"Well... It's like...."  
"Well what is it?"  
"I think there on to us."  
"What?"  
"Well when I got there, I went to the window to listen in and... I fell into a hole."  
"A hole?"  
"They dug a hole and I fell in it."  
"How could you fall for something that dumb."  
"Well it was covered up really good. I didn't see it."  
"Leave. I must think." Emily left the room. Gary sat in his chair thinking.  
"So there on to us. I guess he isn't as dumb as he looks. But a hole isn't going to stop me." Gary left his room and went to other cheerleaders. "Come. I want to take this battle to Ash."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I want to find Ash or one of others and find the information I need."  
"But if they won't say anything?" One of the cheerleaders asked.  
"Trust me they'll spill something. Then Ash will be mine."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, do you two understand what you're doing?" Meowth asked his two drones.  
"Yes master." Iceidy said coldly.  
"I understand." Psytch replied.  
"Good. Tomorrow the brat won't knew what hit him."  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Misty and Mrs. Ketchum were just finishing up their shopping, when Gary and his gang of cheerleaders showed up. "Excuse me Mrs. Ketchum, but I need to talk with Misty."  
"Oh is that okay Misty?"  
"Yeah I guess. I'll follow shortly." Mrs. Ketchum walks on. Misty turned to Gary "What do you want?"  
"Oh, I just want to know who those people that Ash saw yesterday?" Gary asked.  
"It none of your business who Ash meets. Especially to someone like you."  
"That breaks my heart. I'm his friend. If he is in some kind of trouble, I should be there form him."  
"You want to know what the problem is? I'll tell you if you come a little closer." Gary came a bit closer to Misty. "A bit more." Gary came closer. Misty went in close to whisper. "The problem Ash has is... YOU! FOR BEING SUCH SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND!" Misty shouted into Gary's ear. Gary fell over form the shock. "Oh yeah, we better not find any more of our cheerleaders hanging around or there coming back bald." Misty left to join up with Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Oh I'm going to get you for that. When I find out what Ash is doing, you're all going to be in trouble. And you can bet on that." Gary said.  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	7. GR Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Revolution part 7  
By Xen  
  
"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, to the final round of the pokemon league games. I'm your announcer, Fred Highman. Today is the last day of the league games and boy are these matches going to be intense. All of today competitors are charged for the final battles and they're sure to be some spectacular displays of pokemon battling."  
"We start out today with our first match, between Ash Ketchum and Hilda Sidestep. Both these two competitors have shown they have a lot of skill, but only one of them is going to go on today." We see Ash and Hilda take their places in the stadium. The ref. came out.  
"This is a six on six pokemon battle. League rules are in effect. Let the match begin."  
"Ok lets go, Ivysaur!" Hilda threw her pokeball and out came the grass pokemon.  
"I choose you, Charizard." Ash threw his pokeball. Charizard stood towering over the Ivysaur.  
"And Ash starts the match with his Charizard. Hilda's Ivysaur is at a major disadvantage."  
"Charizard use you flamethower!"  
"Ivysaur dodge and use razor leaf!" Charizard unleashed a blast of fire and Ivysaur avoid the attack. Ivysaur counted with an array of leaves, but Charizard burned them before reaching.  
"Amazing, Ivysaur has managed to dodge Charizards first attack, but Ivysaur couldn't counter."  
"Charizard take to the skies." Charizard flew up into the air.  
"Looks like Charizard is going to do some aerial work. This could put Ivysaur at further disadvantage."  
"Now use your Flamethower."  
"Ivysaur look out." Ivysaur tried to dodge the attack, but the flames became too wide the aerial advantage prevented Ivysaur form jumping. Ivysaur fainted form the attack.  
"Ivysaur has fallen. Point to Ketchum."  
"And Ivysaur is down. That leaves Hilda at a disadvantage." Hilda returns Ivysaur and pulls out another pokeball.  
"Ok, go Golduck." Hilda threw the pokeball and released the duck pokemon.  
"Charizard return. Pikachu go!" Charizard returned to its pokeball and Pikachu leaped to the field.  
"Looks like Ash exchanged his Charizard for Pikachu. Looks like Hilda is still at a disadvantage."  
"Pikachu, thundershock!"  
"Golduck, light screen!" Golduck created a protective screen blocking the electric attack.  
"Wow, what an amazing defense. Golduck's light screen protected it form Pikachu's electric attack.  
"Pikachu, agility!" Pikachu ran around Golduck. Golduck became confused by trying to follow Pikachu. "Now thunderbolt!"  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired off a large blast of electrical power, causing Golduck to faint.  
"Wow what an amazing display of skill. Hilda is down by two pokemon, while Ash has still has all of his. This match is starting to look pretty one sided." Just then a figured appeared in the middle of the field. "What this? Someone has apparently appeared in the ring? I wonder who it is?" The flame at the pokemon league ---- froze over. Another figure appeared slide down the stone steps, which became a sheet of ice. "Oh my the flame has been frozen! The pokemon league is being attacked!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash looked form his standpoint. He saw Psytch and Iceidy appear at the stadium. "I hope those two get here soon. "Pikachu, thundershock." Ash yelled while taking out more pokeballs. "Charizard, Squirtle, Muk go after Iceidy!" Charizard and the other to pokemon came out of their pokeballs and went to where Iceidy was attacking. "Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, help Pikachu." The other two pokemon came out and joined Pikachu. Ash turned to Hilda. "I suggest you take out your other pokemon too." Hilda threw out her other four pokemon and they joined in the battle. Everyone else in the arena fled causing a panic. Misty and Brock where getting Prof. Oak and his mother out of the stadium. Psytch started firing psychic blasts destroying most of the arena walls, while Iceidy was freezing whoever has lagging. Pikachu managed to get close enough to shock Psytch. The attack got Psytch's attention.  
"Give up. Resisting is pointless." Psytch said. Psytch gathered a ball of energy sending it flying into the other pokemon. The pokemon where sent flying into the wall.  
"Your weak pokemon are no match for me."  
"Well then why don't you pick on someone your own size." A voice said. The ground under Psytch opened up, causing Psytch to fly out of the way. A green figure came out of the ground.  
"Ah, so the Red Rose finally shows up."  
"That's me all over."  
"You're now match for me. I'm a pure psychic while you're just a weak plant."  
"True but I'm weak against you, so it a fair fight."  
"I'll show you fair." Psytch fired an array of projectiles towards Red Rose, but avoided them.  
"Why don't you just sit back and smell the flowers." Red Rose pointed his rose arm at Psytch and sprayed a stream of pollen at Psytch. This confused Psytch's. "You may have the power of the mind, but I have the power of the Daisies." Red Rose Stomped his foot (or is root) to the ground and flowers sprung up form the ground and tangled themselves to Psytch slamming him back to the ground.  
"Your flower power is no match for the power of the mind." Psytch created a large field of energy around him, freeing him form the flowers that held him. Psytch then telekinetically threw Red Rose into a wall.  
"So, you want to be dirty huh." Red Rose normal hand changed into a large thorn. "I'm going to cut in you two." Red Rose charged toward Psytch and slashed at him. His thorn arm was defected by a barrier.  
"Your powers are no match for my mind." The two continue to exchange blows.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
While Red Rose and Psytch were fighting Scorch and Iceidy were dueling it out in the upper area of the stadium. Ash had recalled the rest of his pokemon and picked up Pikachu. Hilda ran out with her pokemon before Ash did. "I better get out of here now." Ash said as he ran into the corridor out of the stadium. Just as he was almost out, Gary Oak appeared. "What are you doing here? There are monsters fighting out there. You could get killed!"  
"And I guess you won't."  
"No, I could that why I'm leaving now."  
"I don't think so Ash, not till you tell me what you're hiding."  
"Hiding? What are you talking about."  
"The strange way you acted at the fourth round? The strange visitors that came to your place? The fact that you were all that surprised by the attack on the stadium? You're hiding something and your telling me now."  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
"I think you will be telling me." Gary's Golem came up behind Ash and grabbed him. The Golem started to tighten its grip on Ash's shoulders. "Either you start telling what you're up to or my Golem is going to crush your arms."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're being paranoid. I have nothing to tell you." The grip started to tighten. Ash could start feeling his transformation starting to take effect. "You really should be doing this."  
"What are you going to use to use one of your pokemon on me? Face it Ash your such a pathetic trainer. You'll never be as good as me. That why you reduced yourself to cheating in a pokemon match."  
"I am not a cheater." Ash could feel that we could transform at any moment.  
"Then prove it. What are you hiding?"  
"You want to know what it is? Well don't say you where warned." Ash quickly grabbed hold of Golem and threw it into the wall.  
"What the? Who did you..."  
"How did I throw a Golem? Wouldn't you like to know." Ash eyes turn completely white.  
"What... what are you?"  
"Pure electric power." Ash charged his hand and punch Gary in the face. The blow knocked Gary out. Ash quickly ran out of the stadium.  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	8. GR Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner or creator of Pokemon. Game Freaks Inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and you should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Revolution Part 8   
By Xen  
  
Warning: There is some minor cursing in the first part of the fic.  
  
"Bitch!" Iceidy slapped Scorch.  
"Slut!" Scorch slapped back. After a few minutes of battling between the two,  
it had come down to each other just bitch slapping each other.  
"At least my hair is still hair!"  
"Well, at least mine doesn't melt!"  
"Flaming whore!"  
"Ice bitch!"  
"That a compliment!"  
"Not the way I meant it!"  
"At least my partner isn't foliage!"  
"At least I'm not fatter then him!"  
"Oh, that's it!" Iceidy lunged at Scorch. Below, Red Rose continued to attack Psytch but Psytch's psychic shield blocked his attacks.  
"What's the matter? Losing your touch?" Psytch said.  
"At least I'm not hiding behind a shield like a coward."  
"I don't need to beat you now. You aren't important to our mission. You're just a hindrance."  
"We know all about your mission. And we're not going to let you get away with it."  
"That's what you think." A flare went off in the sky. Psytch turned towards Iceidy. "That's the signal. We're out of here." Iceidy leapt down and landed beside Psytch.   
"We'll be back, suckers." The two vanished. Scorch went down towards Red Rose.  
"What was that?" Red Rose asked.  
"I don't know. But I think we've had enough."  
"Should we check on the others?"  
"I think so. They might be in trouble." The two ran off.  
  
Ash came into house clutching his arm.  
"Ash!"  
"I'm ok." Mrs. Ketchum came up to her son.  
"Let me see your arm." Ash hid it more. "Now, Ash, let me see your arm."  
"No."  
"Let me see it."  
"Let your mother see it, Ash. This time we have no other choice," Professor Oak said.   
Ash showed his mother his metal arm. Mrs. Ketchum went back in shock. Ash looked up with his blank eyes and Mrs. Ketchum fainted.  
"What happened out there?" Misty asked.  
"Gary happened. You tried to find out what I was hiding. And he found out."  
"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Prof. Oak said as he tried to revive Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Well, I did punch him. But he forced me. He used his Golem on me."  
"He attacked you with his Pokemon?"  
"Yeah. Then I got mad. You can figure what happened then."  
"Did you see Brock?" Misty asked.  
"Huh? No. Isn't he here?"  
"He left us as we exited the stadium. He told us he was going to get you here."  
"I hope he's ok."  
"Maybe he's coming back right now," Misty said.  
"I hope so," Prof. Oak sighed.  
  
Red Rose and Scorch kept running for the house Ash was in. They ran though the forest since Officer Jennies were running through the street trying to subdue the chaos. They hoped that they were all there, but they knew they were wrong.  
  
"Gary? Gary, wake up!" Gary heard a voice. He opened his eyes to see his cheerleaders   
over him. They all stepped back a bit as he looked at them. He noticed his Golem was   
still out. Gary recalled his Golem.  
"What is it with you? Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
"It's nothing," one of the cheerleaders spoke.  
"It has to be something, otherwise you wouldn't look at me like that. Is something wrong   
with my face?"  
"What? No."  
"Yeah, nothing's wrong."  
"If it was nothing then why are you girls backing away? Give me a mirror." All the cheerleaders stood still. "Give me a mirror!" One of them handed him a compact. Gary opened it and looked in shock at his face. His left eye and the surrounding area was burned. His eye, looking dead, stared back at him. "Damn it. Ash did this to me. He ruined my face. That freak ruined my face. Ash Ketchum, at first I just wanted you out of the way, but now I will destroy you."  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight. A year ago, you and your friends got in an accident that turned you into a Pokemon. Then a month ago you got in another accident that changed you into Pokemon again," Mrs. Ketchum said.  
"Yes," Ash said.  
"The thing I want to know is why didn't you tell me? I'm your mother. I should know when something like this happens."  
"Actually, Mrs. Ketchum, I was the one that told Ash not to tell you of his current situation. I figured that I could cure his condition so there would be no need for you to worry."  
"Well, I'm worried now!" Mrs. Ketchum raged.  
"Calm down, Mom."  
"Ok. I'm sorry. It's just that this is a little overwhelming." They heard a knock on one of the windows. Misty opened it and Red Rose and Scorch came in. "Are these the others?"  
"Yes. What happened?" Prof. Oak asked.  
"They're gone. Is everyone still here?" Scorch said.  
"You didn't see Brock either?"  
"No."  
"Then they must have gotten him."  
"No. That can't be! He's got to be okay."  
"A flare went off and they said that their mission was completed. Since the Professor is here, we know it's him."  
"Maybe they didn't get him and went after something else?" Misty questioned.  
"Would they have done all that for something else?"  
"They're right, you know," Professor Oak said. "They most likely have Brock. However, we have a much more dire problem now. Gary found out about Ash. He'll be getting the League down on us soon. We had best get out of here now."  
"But where would we go?" Ash asked. Professor Oak turned to Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Del, does anyone know where your summer cabin is?"  
"Um, no. No one in Pallet knows were it is."  
"Good. We'll head there." Oak turned to Ash and Misty. "We have to get everything ready. Make sure we leave nothing of importance behind. Especially the formulas, those might attract a bit more attention then needed." He turned to Jessie and James. "You two should do the same for your stuff as well."  
"Right."  
"Okay."  
"Got it."  
"Will do."  
Jessie and James went out the window while the others packed quickly.  
"Ash, I'll prepare a shot for you. We don't need anyone else to see you right now." Soon they packed all they needed and headed out. Jessie and James came up to them.  
"Ah, so you two also changed back. That was good."  
"I looked at roads out of here and they're blocked by Jennies. There's no way anyone can leave though there." Jessie said.  
"So what do we do?" Misty asked.  
"Luckily, we came here by our balloon, and it's just out of range of public view."  
"Good. I guess we can take that. Let's hurry before we get spotted." The others followed Jessie and James to the balloon. Soon the Meowth balloon was flying off towards the mountainside.  
The press crowded near the podium at the Oak laboratory. Gary Oak, who was now wearing an eye patch over his burned eye, came to the microphone.  
"I speak today of the destruction of the League stadium that happened three days ago. As you know, the Pokemon League stadium was attacked by two strange Pokemon. Also in that time my grandfather disappeared along with three other trainers and a woman. It has come to my knowledge that my grandfather was using these kids in illegal Pokemon experiments." The press became an uproar of questions.  
"Do you know what kind of experiments?"  
"Do you know how long this been going on?"  
"Has anyone else been involved?"  
"It brings a great sadness in my heart that I have to believe that my own grandfather would commit such acts in the name of science. I am more ashamed that fellow Pokemon trainers would do such things to themselves. It is with a heavy heart that I declare that my grandfather is now a fugitive from justice. Also for the capture of the other trainers."  
"Should the trainers be considered dangerous?"  
"Yes. Due to their altered nature, they should be thought as armed and dangerous. I have already come upon one of them and found him quite dangerous. But I suggest that they be captured alive so that we may find a way to revert them.  
"And to get my revenge on you, Ash Ketchum," Gary murmured silently.  
  
Giovanni turned to a scientist. "Is he ready?"  
"Yes sir. The subject is ready for the procedure."  
"Excellent. Begin the procedure." The scientist turned on a machine. Inside a tube, a figure screamed in pain. "Soon. Soon you'll be ready. My ultimate weapon."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum came into the cabin. "Bad news." She laid down a newspaper. Prof. Oak looked down at the paper.  
"Fugitives from the Pokemon League! My grandson has gone too far."  
"And this is all my fault," Ash sighed.  
"No, it's not entirely your fault. I would have figured he would do something like this if he found out."  
"So we have both Team Rocket and now the Pokemon League after us?" Jessie said.  
"And you four are the only ones that stop Team Rocket. I admit that this won't be easy but you four are the only ones strong enough to face Team Rocket now."  
"Well, at least it couldn't get any worse."  
  
The End.  
Got any questions, comments, flames? Email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


End file.
